In My Head
by tiny drop of water
Summary: Warnings: AU. OOC. Gaje. pertama nulis setelah berbulan-bulan/tahun. mungkin akan jadi kumpulan momen singkat. ii: kepalanya terasa berputar. mind to read and review?
1. Chapter 1

Warning: AU. OOC. Gaje. dan negatif yang lain-lain orz

* * *

Ia menatap bayangannya di cermin. Dasi telah betul letaknya. Kemeja dan jas sudah rapi. Sepatu mengkilat. Rambut berantakan, seperti biasa. Matanya masih terfokus pada bayangannya sendiri. Ada yang kurang.

"Hanya perlu sedikit senyum, Gilbert. Nah, _awesome_!" Ia berceletuk. Dengan segera ia mengatur ekspresinya dan berbalik. Kakinya melangkah diatas lantai keramik rumahnya, menimbulkan bunyi.

Hari ini seharusnya ia bahagia. _Seharusnya._

.

"Hai, Maria. Elizaveta di dalam?" Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk, tangannya sibuk membawa barang-barang untuk ditata. Gilbert, dengan _headset_ terpasang di telinga kirinya, mengetuk pintu ruangan Elizaveta. Suara Elizaveta terdengar dari dalam, mempersilakannya untuk masuk.

Gilbert membuka pintu. Dilihatnya Elizaveta berdiri menghadap cermin. Merapikan gaun putihnya yang sudah rapi. Rambut coklatnya tergerai. Gilbert melangkahkan kakinya, masuk ke ruangan tersebut, tersandung. Ia jatuh lagi, entah sudah berapa kali ia sudah kehilangan hitungan. Dengan wanita yang sama, selalu. Gilbert kemudian menutup pintu ruangan itu. Elizaveta berbalik menghadap Gilbert.

"Hai, Gil. Aku tidak membawa teplonku, jadi santai saja. Paling hidungmu retak kuhantam dengan kepalan tanganku." Elizaveta berkata, tersenyum gugup.

"Eh? Ahaha. Oke. Selamat ya, Eli. Jangan lupakan musuhmu ini. Ingat kan dulu—"

"Gil, jangan mulai lagi."

"Memang aku mau bicara apa?" Dengan muka konyol, Gilert bertanya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya, mendekat ke arah Elizaveta.

"Entahlah. Biasanya kau selalu menggangguku." Elizaveta menghela nafasnya. "Aku gugup, Gil."

"Kau akan baik-baik saja. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa kalau bukan aku yang menghancurkan acara ini kan—"

"Gil."

"—hanya aku yang memiliki hobi semacam itu kalau itu bukan pestaku sendiri. Hahahaha." Gilbert tertawa hambar. Tanpa diduga, Elizaveta memeluknya. Erat Gilbert membalas pelukan itu. Keduanya kemudian saling melepaskan pelukan tersebut. Gilbert tidak rela, tentu saja.

Gilbert, terjadi sesuatu dalam kepalanya. Suara piano terdengar dari _headset_nya. Bach's Invention no. 4. Cepat. Lagu itu secepat loncatan pikirannya. Ia ingin membawa lari gadis itu bersamanya. Dengan paksa bila diperlukan. Mungkin tidak dengan paksa jika ternyata Elizaveta memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya. Haruskah ia mengatakan apa yang ia rasa? Pintu terbuka, tepat saat tuts piano terakhir lagu itu ditekan, saat aliran pikiran Gilbert sedang deras-derasnya. Aliran pikiran itu dengan paksa berhenti. Di pintu Gilbert melihat sosok Maria.

"Sudah waktunya." Maria berlalu, pintu tetap terbuka.

"Kau bahagia Eli?" Gilbert bertanya, wajahnya menghadap ke luar jendela. Elizaveta mengangguk.

"Ya. Sangat bahagia. Terimakasih kau sudah mau datang Gil. Aku senang kau ada di sini." Elizaveta kemudian menjawab dengan senyum. Gilbert dapat merasakan kebahagiaan terpancar dari senyumnya juga sinar di matanya. Elizaveta keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Gilbert sendirian. Gilbert menutup pintu, menarik kursi ke dekat jendela dan duduk.

"Mana mungkin dia tidak bahagia. Kau tadi berhalusinasi, Gil." Gilbert menatap lantai. Tangan kanannya mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Suatu lagu terdengar dari _headset_nya. Gilbert tidak lagi peduli.

mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: AU. OOC. Random. Fluff *?*

* * *

"…bert? Gilbert! Hei!"

Gilbert menoleh dan melihat Antonio dan Francis berdiri di samping mejanya. Francis tersenyum sendiri sedangkan Antonio bermuka sedikit kesal. "Apaan?"

"Kau ini. Kupanggil dari tadi diam saja." Antonio berkata sambil memasang tampang cemberut.

"Dia sedang melamunkan gadis itu, Antonio." Francis mengarahkan dagunya ke arah seorang anak gadis di meja paling depan yang sedang mengobrol dengan pemuda berkacamata.

"Apa sih." Gilbert bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas diikuti Francis dan Antonio yang tergelak. Sepasang manik hijau mengikuti gerak gerik mereka hingga ketiganya menghilang dibalik pintu.

xxx

"Hei, kalian! Sepulang sekolah jangan lupa bantu bersih-bersih kelas untuk lomba kebersihan kelas ya.. Kalau tidak—"

"Iya, iya. Gilbert pasti senang membantumu, nona Lizzie." Francis berkata sambil tersenyum, Antonio masih asik dengan jus tomatnya. Gilbert menatap Francis tidak suka.

"Lempar saja mereka dengan buku kalau tidak datang." Gilbert berkata dengan nada santai.

"Kau juga akan kulempar dengan buku kalau tidak datang, bodoh." Gadis yang dipanggil Lizzie oleh Francis itu pun berbalik pergi.

"Iyaaaaaaaa, Elizaveta. Dasar nenek sihir." Gilbert menjawab dengan nada malas, tak diduga sebuah ballpoint mendarat tepat di dahi Gilbert.

xxx

Semua anggota kelas sibuk membersihkan setiap sudut kelas dengan peralatan yang mereka bawa. Setiap kolong meja dibersihkan dari sampah dan sarang laba-laba. Lantai disapu dari debu. Tong sampah di pojok ruangan juga dibuang isinya.

"Ah, sarang laba-laba diatas harus mengenakan sapu yang panjang itu. Kau tahu dimana mengambilnya Liz?" Pemuda dengan kacamata dan rambut cokelat gelap itu turun dari meja yang dinaikinya, kemudian merapikan kembali pakaiannya.

"Akan aku ambil, Rod."Elizaveta kemudian keluar dari kelas menuju ke sudut barat sekolah untuk mencari alat yang dibutuhkan. Sesampainya di tempat yang ditujunya, ia menemukan alat yang dicari serta seorang anggota kelas yang asik tertidur di bangku panjang yang terdapat disana.

"Bangun, Gilbert!" Elizaveta menarik telinga kawannya itu. Sontak Gilbert bangun dan mengaduh.

"Kau ini membangunkan orang yang sopan dong!"

"Kau itu seharusnya membantu di kelas, Gil, bukannya tidur! Bawa alat itu ke kelas."

"Iya, iya." Gilbert bangkit dan menenteng alat yang ditunjuk dengan muka kesal. Elizaveta memasang tampang yang tidak jauh berbeda. Elizaveta berjalan lebih cepat sehingga ia ada beberapa langkah di depan Gilbert. Gilbert memperhatikan Elizaveta dari belakang.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi sependek itu?" Gilbert bertanya asal, tidak menyukai suasana tanpa obrolan. Mendengar pertanyaan Gilbert, Elizaveta berbalik dan memasang tampang terganggu.

"Lupakan." Gilbert spontan berkata dan tidak berbicara lagi setelah itu.

Sesampainya di kelas, Elizaveta mengambil alat yang ada di tangan Gilbert tanpa berkata apapun. Karena Elizaveta tidak melihat Roderich, dengan segera ia mengambil kursi dan berdiri diatasnya, mencoba membersihkan jarring laba-laba di pojok ruangan.

"Aku saja, sini." Gilbert menawari bantuan dengan nada datar. Elizaveta tidak menjawab.

"Ya sudah, kalau jatuh jangan salahkan aku." Mendengar ucapan Gilbert, Elizaveta berbalik ke arah Gilbert dan kakinya bergerak selangkah, namun kakinya tidak menemukan pijakan dan Elizaveta jatuh; sampai Gilbert menangkapnya. Tangan Gilbert memegangi kedua lengan Elizaveta, wajah mereka hanya berjarak dua puluh senti. Tidak ada yang berkata apapun selama beberapa saat.

"Lepas!" Gilbert melepaskan pegangannya setelah yakin salah satu kaki Elizaveta sudah menapak tanah.

"Nih. Bersihkan yang benar!" Elizaveta memberikan alat yang dipegangnya pada Gilbert lalu pergi dan mengambil alih alat pel yang dipegang oleh Francis. Francis yang kini tidak mengerjakan apapun berjalan ke arah Gilbert.

"Bagaimana, mon ami?" Tanya Francis yang bersender pada tembok, Gilbert membelakanginya.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" Gilbert bertanya, ada nada kesal dalam suaranya.

"Kau ini memang bodoh atau berpura-pura tidak mengerti yang aku bicarakan, sih?"

"Manapun yang kau kira memenuhi jawabanmu. Aku sedang bekerja Francis, jangan ganggu!" Gilbert kesal dan berbalik menghadap Francis.

"Wah, mukamu semerah tomat yang dimakan Antonio tadi. Kau sakit atau itu karena insiden barusan?" Francis berkata sambil tertawa kecil, Gilbert kembali pada pekerjaannya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Nona itu juga berwajah sama seperti kau." Francis melirik Gilbert. Tidak ada reaksi. Francis pergi dari tempatnya dan mencari Antonio.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul lima sore, sebagian besar murid sudah pulang ke rumah.

"Aku dan beberapa orang lain berencana untuk mampir ke toko musik biasa setelah ini. Kau mau ikut, Liz?" Roderich bertanya pada Elizaveta yang sedang duduk di kursinya.

"Ah, aku tidak ikut hari ini. Harus mengerjakan beberapa hal di rumah." Elizaveta menjawab sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Aku duluan ya." Elizaveta mengangguk sebagai respon. Kelas itu kini sudah kosong, Elizaveta masih duduk di kursinya dan melirik jam. _'Mungkin sedikit istirahat dulu saja.'_

Pintu terbuka tepat saat Elizaveta memasuki dunia tidurnya. Gilbert yang baru saja mengembalikan alat menyadari Elizaveta ada di dalam kelas dan tertidur mendekat perlahan sampai ia berdiri disamping Elizaveta.

"Kalau begini kan lebih manis. Kau bisa tidak marah-marah nggak sih, nenek sihir?" Gilbert berbisik di telinga Elizaveta. Tanpa diduga, Elizaveta langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku bukan nenek sihir."

"E-eh? Sejak kapan kau bangun?" Tanpa menjawab apapun, Elizaveta mengambil barang-barangnya dan keluar dari kelas. Seketika itu juga Gilbert merasa kepalanya berputar.

* * *

Mind to review?


End file.
